Hogwarts: A New Generation
by FirePiskie123
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic and is basically the pranks and adventures of the next generation of Potters and Weasleys at Hogwarts :) please review and tell me what you think, i do take criticism but only constructive please! I will try to update it as regularly as possible too. Also involves the Malfoy family. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters sadly :(


Hogwarts: A New Generation

Minerva McGonagall was an excellent headmistress. She was awfully strict, but when it came down to it, she cared about her students and her school of witchcraft and wizardry more than anything else in the world. She had been teaching for 57 years, and during that time she had seen more mischief makers and pranksters, troublemakers and hooligans than she cared to remember, her most vivid memories involving James Potter & Sirius Black, and later on of course the infamous twins, Fred and George Weasley.

After the two flaming red heads had left the school (well, when you say "left", you mean setting dragon fireworks loose in the school, creating a swamp, and jumping onto flying broomsticks while announcing the arrival of a shop containing possibly the greatest pranks in the world), she thought that any new students arriving at the school for years to come wouldn't possibly be able to create quite as much chaos as their predecessors had. That was, until she met the next generation of Potters and Weasleys.

It all started out with James Potter and Fred (II) Weasley. The two young wizards arrived at Hogwarts, both with a gleam in their eye, marvelling at the impressive castle and grounds that lay ahead of them as they sailed across the black lake. As they entered the great hall, surrounded by hundreds of students already seated, Minerva was rather unsurprised to see that while most first years were either shuffling quickly with their heads down, or walking in twos and threes looking rather scared, James and Fred were sauntering down the aisle, waving at older students and taking mini bows at some, or winking at some particularly pretty girls who turned away, unimpressed.

During the sorting, James walked stylishly to the hat, sat down and placed it on his head, eyes gleaming with excitement. "Ah, a Potter hey" said the little voice. "Mmm, let me see, much like your father, ah yes, very clever, but much more of a thirst for mischief. Well, there's bravery, but somehow I don't quite think you're very sensible. Aha, very witty, very cunning, well I know just where to put you, SLYTHERIN!" Cheers erupted, and a slightly dazed James wandered over to the table to many congratulations.

As the sorting hat turned to Fred, one of the last people remaining, everyone waited with baited breath as the sorting hat pondered over what to do. "Aha, another Weasley! Ah yes, I've had plenty of you, many more too I expect, gosh your one of the biggest families I've ever known! You seem to be rather like your father and uncle, oh weren't they a pair, but much more intelligence here, although your slightly more cunning too, a lot more sly, yes, and your friend over their seems to be wanting you with him too" Fred looked around to see James anxiously waiting, his chest puffed up from holding his breath so long. "Indeed, there can be no doubt about it, better be SLYTHERIN!" James' cheer was louder than the rest of Slytherin combined as he ran to the table excitedly to hug his best friend.

Over the term, Minerva began to notice that things were not going to be simple this year. In fact, they were going to be far from it. Three days into lessons, while her transfiguration class were sat quietly turning paper into cotton wool, a suit of armour burst into the classroom, wearing a rather large set of pink fairy robes, complete with wings and a wand. The suit howled miserably as it struggled to wriggle out of the robes, which seemed to have been stuck down with some sort of gluing charm. Minerva sighed as she waved her wand, but instead of the robes vanishing as she had expected, they simply sprouted some rather dashing pink butterflies, which made the suit howl even louder. As the professor led the armour out of the classroom into the corridor to lead it to Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, she heard cries of rage and what sounded like an angry stampede. All of the suits of armour in the school had been charmed, and the costumes ranged from a ludicrous yellow bumble bee to a green slimy frog.

Thinking that the boys were just having a bit of fun, Minerva decided not to pursue the matter, as she had no proof it was them. But two days later, something else happened. As she apparated to the great hall, a privilege reserved for the Head of the school, she landed on a cold, slippery surface, and looked around to see that the entire floor had been transformed into an ice skating rink.

That day, as students made their way to the great hall for breakfast, they were each given a pair of ice skating boots. It turns out, the entire school had been turned into one massive ice skating rink. While told to remain calm, the students had other ideas. They were from Hogwarts, after all. Many of the older students had fun cursing each other behind turned backs, so that many people would slide past, their legs tangled up doing a sort of quickstep, or put in a full body bind curse and then slid along the floor. The younger students, not quite as inept as the older ones when it came to spells, took to playing dodgems, crashing into each other at alarming speeds sending many victims crashing into angry tapestries and statues, or go flying through classroom doors to land at a teacher's feet, where detention was issued immediately. Filch rather enjoyed that. The spell lasted for three days, with Fred and James giving the entire great hall a figure skating performance at each meal, wearing baby pink robes and glittery hats. Of course, they denied that they had anything to do with it. That week, the hospital wing became over run with students, and madam Pomfrey had to call in several assistants from St. Mungos to deal with patients as quickly as possible. She thought of it as "a state of emergency".

During the term, many more surprises awaited them. One night, during a particularly rainy autumn, all of the windows in the school vanished, so by the time each lesson had ended, all of the students looked as though they had just taken a fully clothed shower. Singing toilet seats, floating blue fairies that buzzed around your heads taking orders for Weasleys' wizard wheezes, Pumpkin head dwarfs performing 'Singing in the rain' (a rather famous muggle song) on Halloween, portraits replaced with famous quidditch matches and muggle t.v. shows, were all things that followed during the year. At Christmas, to celebrate the end of lessons, the last day went out with quite a bang. The whole school woke up to a fairyland; fluffy white snow was falling thick and fast, the walls were painted a marvellous red and gold, and mini sleighs pulled by eight tiny reindeer flew all around the school, dropping out presents which grew rapidly once they had landed in students hands.

Little did the teachers know, these were pranks to pull for a bit of evening entertainment, and sure enough, the evening feast saw fireworks of all description chase people around the hall until they had been worn out entirely, pupils take a bit of food only to discover that they had sprouted antlers or their noses had become fluffy. The teacher's table seemed to be the funniest, for every time a teacher took a piece of food to put on his or her plate, it disappeared. After half an hour of this, Professor McGonagall summoned the head elf, who took an oath swearing that this had nothing to do with the house elves in any way. After letting the elf return to work, she scanned the hall, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked out for any trouble makers. But sure enough, even James and Fred were eating happily, apparently oblivious to where the source of the trouble had come from. Balderdash, she thought. If it wasn't those two miscreants then we have some very mischievous ghosts haunting the place. But as she sat there watching the hall, after finally reversing the spell so that she and the other teachers could eat, nothing prepared her for what came next.

A tall fifth year Ravenclaw girl had just reached for a chicken wing, when all of a sudden, BANG. The platter had erupted, sending chicken wings flying in every direction. Seconds later, a small, timid Hufflepuff boy had helped himself to a spoonful of peas when the entire bowl exploded, which meant that part of the Hufflepuff table had to deal with raining peas hitting them like large hailstones. The final straw was the gravy. Liam Finnigan, a first year Gryffindor, had reached for the gravy, when a fountain erupted, squirting all of the surrounding students endlessly, for every time the gravy boat had come close to emptying, it would automatically refill, as of course the house elves would assume more was needed.

Professor McGonagall knew what was coming a split second before it happened. Liam Finnigan sat there, drenched in gravy, and his expression changed from angry to joyous as an evil grin spread across his face, before he shouted "FOOD FIGHT!"

That end of term feast saw the biggest food fight Hogwarts had ever seen in its entire history. More food kept appearing before the house elves were finally told to stop. Many people felt quite sorry for them; they had cooked more in one feast than ever before. That night was known as "the food fight of the century".

Over the Christmas holidays, all of the Potters and all of the Weasley families were staying at the burrow. Since the war had ended, Arthur and molly had been awarded the Order of Merlin, 1st class, and had been given 50,000 galleons as a gift from the Ministry, to thank them for their services in the Order of the Phoenix. Therefore, their house had been renovated and extended, so that while they remained outside the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, in the fields in the country side, they looked as though they were living inside a small mansion. Inside the house was no different however, all of the curious objects and moving furniture remained, keeping the friendly feel to the place.

They had all been gathered around the fire in the huge living area that night, having picked up the kids from King's Cross Station earlier in the day, when all of a sudden a rather impressive tawny owl flew in, carrying a letter, sealed with the Hogwarts emblem, and coloured a deep blood red. As Ginny grabbed the letter curiously, Fred and James exchanged guilty glances, knowing what it was. Hissing at the sides, the letter burst open, and the voice of Professor McGonagall echoed around the room, listing the term's worth of mayhem she knew they had caused and ranting about how unimpressed she was. Nine pairs of eyes turned to stare at them angrily, while Harry, Ron and the other kids burst out laughing. George was sat there in hysterics; tears rolled down his face as he doubled up, clutching his sides. "You… really…. Did… all…. That?!" he wheezed. "Yep!" said Fred, grinning widely. "I'm proud of you son, you've done your Uncle Freddie proud" he said, still laughing, but quickly stopped when the disapproving eyes of Molly Weasley, Angela Weasley and Ginny Potter stared at him threateningly.

The rest of the year followed with many "incidents" as the headmistress called them, for even though she had asked fourth year Roxanne Weasley, Fred's older sister, to try and control him and James, It had no effect. Those two were sent to her office more times than she could count, and had had so many detentions that, just like James' grandfather and Sirius, they now had their own bulging drawer of detention slips and forms. As an Easter "treat" as the boys called it, the castle awoke to a massive chocolate fountain in the entrance hall, which, when bored, would squirt jets of chocolate at unsuspecting passers-by, and, like on a real fountain, had statues of small creatures who looked like babies, and were made out of chocolate. They flew around throwing armfuls of candy and chocolate at people, and peeves happily joined in.

The problem, Professor McGonagall realised, was that she couldn't actually expel them from the school, as they had caused no lasting damage and they hadn't actually injured people, it was the other students who had injured each other, especially during the ice skating incident. They also worked particularly hard, and while neither of them visited the library unless to pull a prank on some poor unsuspecting student, they did study and passed all of their end of year exams with extremely high marks. The end of the year came and went, with some rather fantastic displays which the staff assumed was the "delightful" work of Fred and James, and many pupils enjoyed the pranks which, for the end of year, were focused entirely on the teachers.

As the train pulled out of Hogsmeade station, Professor McGonagall hoped that, now that the boys had had a year of fun, they would settle down. The next year passed with minor incidents; both boys had a lot of fun sneaking around at night, laying traps for people, courtesy of the Mauraders Map and a certain invisibility cloak, but there were no major displays this year. Happy, Minerva thought that finally the boys had got bored of being miscreants, but little did she know, they were planning big things for the following year, to suit the timely arrival of two "innocent" little children, which would soon become three. Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and Albus Severus Potter.


End file.
